That little girl
by LazySaffiekinz
Summary: Meet Jesalyn, a six year old girl who has escaped from the hellish orphanage she dared call home. She wanders her way to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where she meets the one who would care for her for the rest of her life. This person is none other than Mike Schmidt. Join the two as they interact with Freddy, his gang, and the other night guards! This is my first story so enjoy!
1. The Beginning

Tiny footsteps echoed through the alleyway in the dark night. A raven haired girl walked alone without any protection from the cruel world. She had escaped the hellish orphanage that she used to reside in. Her pale coat was stained with dirt from the past two days without shelter. It was a bit big on her small figure but helped keep her warm. In her pale hands she dragged a large suitcase that held five more articles of clothing, some food, and her stuffed fox plush named "Jinx."

The scrapping of leather on concrete was faint as she walked. She was getting tired and needed a place to sleep. A tiny sigh escaped her lips as she trudged through the streets. Her legs grew weak the more she walked so her laid her suitcase down to sit on, but not before opening it to grab the small white plush fox inside. The girl hugged her toy close for some comfort in the dark night. All was quiet..until the faint sound of footsteps began to reach her ears.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" A gruff voice sounded from the dark corner of the shadows. The person came closer. "Hello there little one. What's your name?"

The ravened hair girl hugged her plush even closer. "J-Jeaslyn..." her voice trailed of to almost a whisper.

The man was even closer now. The street nearby slightly illuminated the man so Jesalyn could see that he was stumbling. "Hello Jesalyn. You have a very pretty name. " The girl only nodded. Something about this guy made her uneasy. The man paused for a moment as if he were thinking. "Say, Jeasyln. Would you like to come with me to get some candy?"

"Um, no thank you. I was taught not to go anywhere with strangers. " Her pale hand left her lap as she stood up and picked up her suitcase.

"But I'm not a stranger. I'm your friend." The man's voice began to get rougher as he went to grab her arm. Jesalyn being smaller was able duck just in time and get a small head start. The male, in the drunken state he was, was in no condition to run but still made an effort. Being smaller may have made Jesalyn slower, but her boundless energy allowed her to be able to run longer. She ran for as long as she could before coming to a stop at a building with a glowing sign reading "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." With not much choice, she pushed the door open and ran inside, dropping her suitcase along the way.

She ran through a room with tables with white cloths and party hats on top of them. Her foot steps gave off a slight hiss because of the stuff she guessed was paper scattered about. By now, tears streamed down her face. She slowed down to a walk until she stood still on the middle of the room. "I should have never left..." she mumbled to her self as she held her fox plush close. Jesalyn stayed like this until she heard someone walking closer. Panic rushed through her body as she dived under a near by table. Her quick movement made a chair rock back and forth with a slight clatter. The raven haired girl winced, hoping who ever was near didn't hear her.

"Hello? Anyone here?" a voice called out into the room. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I promise. "

Jeasyln had been taught never to trust a stranger, but she was also taught that no one ever breaks a promise. She hesitated before crawling out from under her shelter and saying, "I'm here. "

The person ran over to where she was. It was a man with slightly long purple hair, magenta eyes, a red bow tie, a dark purple vest with a black shirt and black pants. He didn't look weird at all. Well, until Jeasyln saw that he had purple bunny ears sprouting out of his head. "Hi there little one. What are you doing here so late?" his voice was calm but had a bit of concern in it.

"I ran away from a bad man. He tried to take me away," the girl said nervously. His image made her shudder. The man grew more worried. "Don't worry. I'll take you to see my friend Mikey. He'll know what to do." Jeasyln nodded and walked into the man's arms, allowing herself to be lifted up off the ground.

"By the way, I'm Bonnie. What's your name?"

"Jesalyn. And this is Jinx," the small child replied, holding up the white plush, which was more a dirty gray now. Bonnie smiled as he began to walk down a long, dark hallway. There was a few flickering lights that made a faint buzzing noise. Again, she began to feel uneasy so she laid her head against Bonnie's soft clothes and chest. The purple haired man hummed in laughter, making the small girl smile


	2. Mr Mike

The two eventually came to a metal door. There wasn't any handle which made Jesalyn tilt her head in confusion. "How are we supposed to get in?" she asked looking up at Bonnie.

"He'll open the door if we let him know that we're here," he explained as he walked over to a window and tapped on it. "Mikey! I need your help. I have a child hers and she needs your help!"

"Sure! As soon as I hear that child speak, I'll open the door," a voice remarked from the other side, empathizing on the child part. Bonnie furrowed his brow, but then looked down at Jeasyln. "I'm gonna hold you up to the window and I want you to say hi to Mr. Mike. Okay?" The raven haired girl thought for a second, then nodded. Since Jeasyln was so small and skinny, lifting her was a breeze. Bonnie's shoulder was the perfect seat for her.

Looking inside, Jesalyn saw the man named 'Mike'. His dark brown hair hung loosely below his dark purple hat. There were letters printed on it but, of course, Jeasyln couldn't read. His pale hands held a thin, flat object that flickered with static every few seconds. His face gave of the impression he was angry. This feature of him made Jeasyln give him the nickname 'Mr. Grumpy'. "H-hi," she said as she placed her small hands on the cool glass window. Mr. Grumpy's head turned to reveal stone gray eyes that were wide in disbelief. "What the.." he mumbled before reaching over to the side to touch something. Next, there was a loud buzz and a clang. Jeaslyn's head turned and saw that the door had opened.

Bonnie did a little victory dance as he positioned the small child back in his arms and walked inside. It was a small office with nothing but a desk, a chair, and a bunch of kid's drawings posted on the walls. There was a quiet 'thump' of noise as the purple, rabbit eared boy sat on the desk next to Mike. There was a pause of silence before Mike spoke.

"Bonnie how did a kid get in here?"

"Obviously through the front door. She said a bad man was chasing her and she ran in here to get away."

Mike nodded. He then looked at the small child, who was sitting on Bonnie's lap playing with her plushie.

"Hey kid-"

"Jeaslyn."

"Right, Jeasyln. What were you doing out so late at night."

The girl shifted uncomfortably for a minute. "I...I ran away from the orphanage," she admitted. The air was thick with tension now.

It stayed like this for a few minutes before Bonnie cleared it with a cough. "So, um, what are we gonna do about this?" He asked, his bunny ears twitching.

Mike rubbed the back of his neck before suggesting that Jeasyln stay with him until they could come up with a better solution. "What do you think sweetie?" Bonnie asked her while rubbing her head.

"Will I be able to come back here and see you?" In all truth, she didn't want to leave even if she did get to vist. She had heard stories of kids who went to homes and were never heard from again. This was something that she didn't want to happen at all. Mike waited a bit before saying a simple "yes".

Jeaslyn's eyes grew bright with happiness as she jumped up and hugged Bonnie, then turned to Mike. So, am I going to live with you from now on?"

Mike nodded before gathering up the small girl and her belongings and walking to his car. On his way out, he spotted her suitcase by the door. He went to ask the child if it was hers, but she was already fast asleep in his arms. With a smile, Mike grabbed the case and continued to his car.


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about the slow updates but I have come down with a bad case of writer's block. * crowd boos * Forgive me! I will update soon though. I will have the next chapter done within a week or two so please bear with me. Well, see ya later!

~Lazy_Saffiekinz


	4. Possible New Home

The car ride wasn't a long one. Mike's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he pondered about what to do. He didn't have children so he wasn't exactly sure on how to take care of one. He glaced at his rearview mirror and saw the small, sleeping form of Jesalyn. He had to admit, she was a cute child and didn't seem like the one to cause trouble, but he wasn't sure he was ready for all the responsibility.

Mike sighed as he pulled up to his gray painted house. It was a small home. Only two bedrooms and one bathroom with a small kitchen.

The brunette man sighed once more before cutting the engine and stepping out into the cool air. He made his way to the back seat and grabbed Jesalyn's stuff before going to the front door to unlock it. He sat the suitcase beside the couch before going back to the car to pick up the young girl. When he reached her, she was already awake. "Hey kid. Ready to go inside?" Jesalyn nodded after a quick yawn. Mike unbuckled her and gently picked her up.

After the two were inside, Mike instantly started heating up some soup for her. 'She probably hasn't had a good meal in forever,' Mike thought as he set the timer on the microwave. He glaced over his shoulder and saw Jesalyn flipping though the channels on the TV, a surprised look on her pale face. The man chuckled at the child's amusement. Apparently she had never seen a TV before. He walked over to her and started going though a basket of movies by the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?" he asked. Jesalyn nodded as Mike pulled out the movie 'The Lion King.' "This seems like a good one." Even though Mike was in his 20's, he still loved the movie. In his opinion, Scar should have been king. Not Simba.

Once everything was set up, the microwave gave the signal that the soup was done. Mike hopped up and made his way into the kitchen again. He reappeared again, this time holding a small bowl filled with delicious smelling chicken noodle soup. He sat it on the coffee table next to Jesalyn so she wouldn't spill it.

"I hope you're hungry."

The small girl perked up and nodded vigorously. Her mouth watered as she looked at the soup, but she wouldn't dare touch it. Down at the orphanage, kids couldn't eat until they we're told. The stone eyed man watched her curiously. "Go on. You can eat it," he told her while nudging the bowl a bit. As if she had a sudden rush of lightning speed, Jesalyn quickly picked up the spoon and ate. It seemed as if she hadn't eaten for weeks.

After eating, Jesalyn began to yawn. "Tired?" Mike asked as she stretched her arms. She nodded. The man then went to find a blanket and a pillow for her. While searching he found a purple heating blanket. 'She might enjoy a little heat and comfort.' By the time Mike returned, she was already asleep, curled up near the arm of the couch. Mike chuckled as he covered her up, making sure the blankets setting was set at medium before walking to his bedroom. He still thought of what to do before an idea popped in his mind. 'I'll call Jeremy! He's sure to know what to do! I'll call him first thing in the morning.'


	5. Sorry

Hello everyone! I have good news and bad news. Good news first, I am 3/4 done with the next chapter! Bad news, I'm going to be late because 1. I'm suffering from mild depression and 2. I'm getting my phone taken. I apologize but apparently I'm a lazy child and I can't do anything right so I'm being punished. I'm not sure when I'm getting my phone back but I will let you all know as soon as possible. Once again, I apologize. It's just the way things are right now.

Sincerely,

LazySaffiekinz~


	6. Back To The Beginning

" , where are we going?" Jesalyn asked while holding back a yawn. The two were currently driving down the street very early in the morning. Mike glaced back in his rear view mirror and smiled at her. "To the pizzeria. I'm going to meet a friend of mine," he explained. He didn't want to tell her that they were going to talk about her so he didn't say anything about it. The girl nodded and grinned. She was excited that she got to see Bonnie so early. Although they had only known each other for less then an hour, the purple haired guy had left a impression on her. Jesalyn kept thinking about how much fun she would have when she heard Mike mumble something that sounded like "We're here."

Finding a parking spot was easy since there was no one there. 'This is it.. I have to decide this little girl's fate,' Mike thought as he got out of his car and unbuckled Jesalyn. He held the six year old in his arms as he made his way to the front double doors. Standing there was a man with brown hair and bright green eyes. He was pacing back and forth, his long green sweater sleaves swinging when he turned.

"Hey Jeremy. Thanks for coming so early in the morning."

Jeremy looked up, surprised at first, but then relaxed when he saw Mike and Jesalyn. "N-no problem. You seemed flustered when you called so I knew I had to help." His eyes then flickered over to Jesalyn. "Is this her?"

Mike nodded as he sat Jesalyn down. The small girl smiled at Jeremy and waved.

"Hello there Mister! Are you 's friend?" She was a lot more outgoing then she was the night before. His brown hair bounced as Jeremy nodded. "Yep. I'm Jeremy."

The two continued to talk while Mike unlocked the door and pushed it open. As they walked in, Jesalyn instantly started looking for a certain purple haired boy. Her purple eyes dimmed when all she saw were the animatronic animals. A purple bunny with a bow tie and a guitar, a yellow chicken with a cupcake and a bib with bright yellow words, and finally, a brown bear with a microphone and a top hat.

Mike noticed her dissapointment so her decided to wake Bonnie for her. He ran over to the stage and wedged himself between the wall and the backside of Bonnie. With a quick flip of a switch, the robot bunny sprang to life and shifted to his human form.

Bonnie yawned and stretched his limbs. "Morning already?" he mumbled before spotting a certain raven haired girl. "Jezzy!" he shouted as he hopped off stage and grabbed the child, swinging her around happily. Both erupted in a fit of giggles before sitting on the ground.

Mike, who was now standing next to Jeremy, felt his heart grow warmer. He didn't really want to give her back but he didn't know how to care for her. Sure, she wouldn't ask for much but that didn't really help him.

He glanced over at Jeremy who was bouncing on his heels at the adorable sight.

"Kawaii desu!" he semi shouted. Mike rolled his eyes before grabbing Jeremy's shoulder and leading him over to the a Booth that was far from the stage. 'This isn't going to be easy.'

Hey everyone! I still won't have my phone but I had an hour to work on this so the end might be rushed. I will give you this so I won't leave you all hanging. I know I keep saying this but I'm sorry. Times are tough right now.


	7. Passes out cakes

Hello there everyone! Guess what day it was yesterday!? If you guessed my birthday, congrats! Yes, I am now an official teenager because I am now of the age 13.

I feel... the same.

Huh.. odd, but whatever.

Anyway, to celebrate, I am promising all of you that the next chapter of That Little Girl will be out this FRIDAY. Why Friday you ask? Why my precious cinnamon bun, I have a field trip to the Battleship in North Carolina that day and the ride will be long and we will be going to a park so I will have time. BUT, keep in mind I don't have high speed data so I may be at night. Also, my friend Scott likes to bug me so he may be a distraction. Either way, I am promise it will be done.

Catch ya later,

~Lazy_Saffiekinz.

P.S.

Not to spoil anything but... be expecting some furry friends to be entering the picture :3


	8. Meet the gang

While Mike and Jeremy went off to talk, Bonnie and Jesalyn stayed behind. The two were in the dinning room, playing various games such as hide-n-seek and tag. Jesalyn, being smaller then Bonnie, was able to get in very small places that the bunny eared boy couldn't reach. For example, in one round, the six year old had wedged herself between the wall and the ATM like machine that was used for tokens.

Bonnie had a complete freak attack when he couldn't reach her and started to run to Mike for help. Before he could even shout a single syllable, Jesalyn crawled out and suggested that he sit down so he could calm down. The two then sat in silence until Bonnie jumped up and indicated to the stage. "How about I introduce you to my friends?" He asked, bunny ears twitching with excitement.

"Sure! But, are they nice?" For some odd reason, Jesalyn had a uneasy feeling about the two, animatronics who hadn't moved from their still positions. Their eyes seemed to bore into her and judge her like the kids at the orphanage did. As memories flooded her mind, she wanted to break down and sob her heart out but she held her ground. 'You're not going back..don't worry,' she told herself.

Bonnie, on the other hand, had already made his way over to the bear animatronic and placed a hand on it's shoulder. "Oh yeah. This is Freddy. He may seem scary but don't worry, he's really nice to kids," he replied as he flipped a blue switch on the bear's back. The sound of gears grinding were heard along with a quiet groan. Then there was a quick flash of light and the bear was gone.

Instead, there was a person. He wore a black and white tuxedo with a small top hat that was placed neatly by a small bear ear. His eyes popped open, revealing cobalt blue eyes. His gaze was serious for a split second and then softened when he saw Jesalyn. "Hello little one." His voice was slightly deep, but it had a almost melodic sound to it. It calmed Jesalyn like a soothing lullaby.

Bonnie stepped out from behind Freddy and came to the six year old's side. He picked her up in one swift motion and let her lean against his chest. "This is Jesalyn," he replied while ruffling the girl's already some what messy hair. Her lilac eyes narrowed as she glared at him, but quickly turned back to the brown haired male on the stage. Freddy smiled and looked around. "We aren't even open yet. How did you get in here? Where are your guardians?" He seemed worried but not too much.

"They left me when I was born. Mr. Mike brought me here."

The bear-human hybrid looked confused before something seemed to click in his mind. "Oh my... I'm so sorry. Did Mike adopt you?"

"Not yet but I hope he does. I rather not go back." She then went on to tell of her hardships in the terrible orphanage. The neglect, the hunger, the thirst, all of it. The two boys almost had tears in their eyes by the end but none of them spilled.

Freddy then sat down at a nearby table and outstretch his arms so he could hold her. Jesalyn was handed to him and held tight. "I wish that didn't happen to you. I'm very sorry."

"Sorry about what?" A new voice asked from the stage. Everyone looked over and saw a short, slightly cubby, blonde girl. Her eyes were a purple as Jesalyn's and her dress was a mixture of yellows and oranges. On the skirt part of her dress were big exciting letters. "Ah, Chica," Bonnie began. "I see you're awake. Come meet Jesalyn."

The short female skipped over and nearly passed out from squealing so much. "Ah! How adorable!" she cried while spinning around.

Freddy chuckled at his friend's actions. Chica rolled her eyes and went over to Jesalyn, bending down to be eye to eye with her. "Hiya! I'm Chica. Who might you be?"

"I'm Jesalyn."

Chica gave a kind smile. "You're very pretty for someone so young." Jesalyn blushed and smiled back. "You're pretty as well."

After Freddy had sat her down and the two girls got to know each other better, the whole group played games and had fun. It looked like the beginning of a beautiful group friendship.


	9. Hey again

Hi everyone! Did you miss me? I bet not. ^~^

Listen..I'm really sorry about being inactive. A lot of things are going on and I can't update like I should be. First of all, my grandmother passed away a few weeks ago and that was a big issue. I didn't know her very well but she was really nice and I loved her. Although she may be gone, at least her suffering has ended. The day that she passed, there was a rainbow in the sky so I knew she was happy once more.

Then when me and my mother came back home, she was arrested for something she didn't do. Her ex boyfriend claimed that she had threatened him when she did not. She's out now, but I'm still worried about her being taken again. Also, a few days later, we were woken up by a loud crash at four in the morning. Turns out, he had thrown a large rock though the window of the spare bedroom and slashed my mom's AND her new boyfriend's tires. That night we took out papers for harassing phone calls, damage to property, and maybe two more reasons. When they had court for him and my mom, he was arrested so that's good.

Now, I have started EOGs and those are super fun. I have to study all the time and I don't have time to write anything. Lastly, my phone is off. Since we had to replace tires, we have no money for phone cards. I might get one this weekend but I'm not sure. All I know is that I'm getting one eventually.

To make up for all of this time, I'm fixing three chapters for my big return. I hope you all aren't mad at me. I just have things going on. That's all for now.

LazySaffiekinz~


	10. Good News

Mike sighed deeply, running his fingers through his messy hair. His mind buzzed with thoughts as he sat down in the Booth across from Jeremy.

"I don't wanna do this.."

The smaller male sighed and gave his friend's shoulder a small pat. "I understand. Just take your time. The pizzaria won't open for another few hours."

Mike nodded and held his head in his hands. This wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Jesalyn was a great child and wasn't any trouble to look after but, with Mike's paycheck, taking care of two would be hard. Hell, taking care of himself was pretty hard as it was.

"I don't have the money," he mumbled quietly.

Jeremy shook his head. "Yes you do. I'll help you. I have two jobs and one pays about two thousand a month. I'll split it with you and don't worry about paying me back." Mike stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief. This was great! He started to get excited but, another thought crossed his mind.

Schooling.

"What should I do about her education. I don't want her to be dumb her whole life."

"Public schools are always open. She could make a lot of friends and have lots of fun."

The older male nodded slowly. That could work. While she was at school, he could work. He could also work night time without having to worry about the animatronics. That was another perk to having Jesalyn around. She was his ticket to staying alive.

With a deep breath, Mike placed his hands on the table and stood up.

"I've made up my mind.."

•••••••••••

Meanwhile, Jesalyn and the Fazbear gang were having a great time. Playing games, singing songs, even playing some of the arcade games.

By the time Mike and Jeremy were done talking things over, the four of them were wore completely out. Freddy had Jesalyn in his lap while Bonnie and Chica worked on placing chairs down for later.

Mike smiled at the sight, but quickly turned serious. What he was about to annouce would effect everyone's lives.

"Everyone, shut up for a second. I would like to tell you all something." Ten pairs of eyes turned to look at him. "After thinking it over, I have made up my mind. Jesalyn, would you like for me to adopt you?"

The small girl stared at Mike for a second before nodding quickly. That was all it took before he smiled and held out his arms.

"Well then, welcome to the family!"

{Sorry this is so short. I didn't really know what to say :P}


	11. Ice Cream and Friends

The next day, Mike went to the orphanage and successfully adopted his new family member. He was very excited about it and could barely sleep the night before. He also wondered if he should consider Jesalyn as his sister or his child. Before he went to the orphanage, he asked Jesalyn what she perfered and she choose sister.

Now, the two were in Mike's car on the way to go get ice cream. Jesalyn sat happily in the back seat, almost drooling of the thought of the cool sweet treat. Her purple eyes were especially bright on this wonderful day as she watched people and other cars go by. Mike watched her from his rear view mirror, smiling. He didn't have any siblings so having a new family member would make those lonely days much brighter. She was also a way to keep him alive and he was very thankful for that.

As they continued driving, a sudden outburst of song erupted though out the car. The twenty year old grabbed his phone and pressed aweser, placing the device between his ear and his shoulder to avoid holding it.

"What's up?"

"Hey Mike. Jeremy just told us about you adopting some kid. Did you really do it?" Scott's voice came from the other end. He sounded amused, yet worried.

"Ah, yea. She's my new sister. She needed a home and I don't want to be alone forever so I thought, 'why the hell not?'"

The sound of shuffling and muffled talking could be heard before Scott began talking again. "Alright. Um, are you close by any chance?" Mike hesitated before giving an honest aweser.

"No, we're on the way to go get ice cream. You can meet us there if you want since you live close to the shop."

"Y-yea. We'll do that. Well, I'll see you there."

Mike froze. Did he say we? That meant someone was with him and he knew exactly who it was. "Wait! Who is with you?" Before he could finish his sentence, the call had ended. Sighing heavily, he placed his phone down and looked up at Jesalyn. "Hey Jezzy, a few of my friends are coming with us to get ice cream. They won't bother you, they just want to meet you."

Jesalyn glanced up and nodded, smiling. "Okay! Are they nice like Jeremy?" The brunette nodded, still watching the road. "Yeah. Scott is really nice and so is Vincent," he replied. He bit his lip as he thought about Vincent might do. He didn't really like children and he was really unpredictable.

'Hopefully he won't try anything.'

Ten minutes later, the new siblings pulled into the shops parking lot. Mike sighed as he parked the car and got out with Jesalyn, the eight year old singing a made up song about ice cream. As they entered the building, Mike spotted two familiar faces sitting at a table in the back. Apparently they saw him too because they waved at him and motioned for him to come over.

Mike sat down at the table and placed Jesalyn in his lap. Instantly Jesalyn studied their appearances.

The one that was sitting across from them had black hair that spiked up a little in the back, bright brown eyes and green glasses. He seemed nervous like Jeremy was, but also seemed happy. Another thing she noticed was that he kept fumbling with his phone for some reason.

The other guy, he also had black hair and purple eyes like her. There wasn't anything really special about him other than the fact that he was covered in purple clothing. His expression made him seem like he was angry for some unknown reason.

"I didn't think you would actually show up.." Mike admitted as he looked at the one with the glasses.

The man laughed softly and pointed at the purple one. "I wanted to come, Vincent didn't. Once I told him you had a kid, I had to drag him to the car." Mike nodded and looked down at Jesalyn. "Anyway, Jesalyn, this is Scott and Vincent. They work me at the pizzeria." Scott waved at her and Vincent didn't say anything. Well, he didn't until Mike kicked him under the table. Only then did he groan and mumble a greeting.

Jesalyn smiled at them. "Hi! I'm Jesalyn." She then looked over at Vincent. "Mister Vincent, did you know that purple is my favorite color? I love it so much, that my eyes are purple like yours!" She giggled as the man rolled his eyes, forcing himself not to smile. He really wanted too but that would make him weak and he was NOT weak. "That's great.." He remarked sarcastically.

"Hey Jezzy, what kind of ice cream do you want?" Mike asked suddenly.

"Vanilla. Don't forget the sprinkles too!" she replied as she crawled over to the chair beside them to allow him to get up. Her new brother nodded and got up, leaving the other three alone. Scott was the first to speak. "So Jesalyn, did Mike adopt you?" The girl nodded. "Yep. He's my big brother now. He found me at the pizzeria with Bonnie." The two men became shocked.

"Why were you in the pizzeria?"

Jesus, how many times did she have to explain it. Maybe she should just write a book and tell them to read it.

Just as she opened her mouth, Mike returned with a tray full of ice cream. "Alright. Strawberry for me, chocolate for Scotty, and vanilla with sprinkles for Jezzy." He named off each order as he sat them in front of everyone. "Oh, and cotton candy for Vinny." The purple man snatched the plastic cup away from Mike and forcefully stabbed a spoon in it. Now he really did look weak..

(Greetings everyone! I have finally returned! * Gets kicked for being gone for so long * Sorry! Anyway, I know I said I would post three chapters but I need some help. Since our little angel is going to public school, she needs friends. That's why I'm going to pick two lucky people to become her friends! I have some requirements though..

1\. I need to be able to contact you and discuss about the story. If you have a Wattpad account or a Quotev account that would be great since I use those a lot.

2\. I need details about your character so I can work with him/her.

That's about it so yea. Also, if everything goes well, I may let you be a second author for this story. I don't usually have time for spell cheaks and make sure everything is worded right so I would appreciate help. Well, that's all for now.

Later!

~LazySaffiekins)


End file.
